The Dorito and the Raven
by Treck Warsians 16
Summary: Ciel wakes up one morning only to find a dorito and a butler nuking it out in the main foyer! The dorito wants something that Sebastian could never have: freedom. POSPONED!
1. The raven and eyepatch

"Sebastian, where is my tea!" the young master ordered. He was growing inpatient by the minute; it was not like his butler to be late in the morning. As the clock ticked he began to think 'I can't believe it, this has been the first time Sebastian has been late." Then a loud crash from the foyer broke him free of his thoughts. As Ciel got out of bed he noticed a note on the floor, it read:  
 _'My young master, I apologise for not making it for morning tea, it's just that I'm currently occupied with a guest. ~ Sebastian_

The earl dressed himself, rather annoyed, and made his way to the foyer. There before his eye, was a complete mess. His butler was mid-fight with another man in a fairly snazzy yellow suit. Ciel sighed. It was just another Friday, wasn't it. Yet for some crazy reason, the yellow dressed man was somehow winning, against the Young Lords butler!. "SEBASTION! I ORDER YOU TO STOP FIGHTING! IMEDIATLY" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Just like that, the battle froze almost like he pressed a pause button.  
The stranger wore a tall top hat. The waistcoat he was wearing almost shone like the brightest gold with a brick pattern on each tail. His hair was yellow with a black accent by his ear. Over his right eye was a triangular eyepatch. A smile rose from cheek to cheek, an insane smirk. His left eye was a tint of yellow, you could see the insanity he held in his head just by looking at it.! He fiddled with his, rather large, bowtie as he waited for Sebastian's next move.  
It didn't come.

"Who is this man.?" Ciel asked trying not to sound too curious.  
"Oh, you mean the one and only MOI?!." his voice had a slight rasp. "I'm Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya kid! Oh by the way, how's your parents, wait no their dead!"  
He let out a hideous laugh.  
"He is a well known dream demon, people like to call him a Dorito demon these days, how insulting!." Sebastian answered. Ciel could tell they knew each other.  
"Ya got that right, Cat Face!." the Dorito said. "and Eyepatch, be careful, this guy is a jerk when eating souls! He does it slow and painfully so that he can enjoy their flailing screams!."  
The young master flinched at the news he'd received. Just another reminder how he'll die, GREAT NEWS! He could see his butler go bright red, embarrassed? Not only that but Bill was dancing around the room in glee.!  
"Sebastian, clean this mess whilst I talk to our guest.!" he ordered.  
Sebastian knelt down on his knee and placed the hand with the contract over his heart. "yes my lord." In a blur, the room was cleaned. All the vases held delicate flowers, the table was laid as if the queen was visiting herself!. Bill was clapping in the corner, almost trying to intimidate Ciel's butler. "You went from being an all powerful demon to a butler of a lousy 13 y/o brat, you really have hit an all time low!" he taunted.  
"At least I'm not trapped in the dreamscape!" Sebastian started, "Anyway who's vessel did you steal away?"  
"Oh just some man who had a great body, the rest was styled by me. Do you realise how hard it is to die your hair?!" the mad man retorted; He was clearly annoyed by the butlers remark.

"That's enough, both of you shut up. I'll take Bill to my study, Sebastian, you make us some tea!" Ciel wanted to keep a reputation, even towards demons like Bill.

* * *

The study was warm enough to think but cool enough to not be distracted. A chess board stood in between the boy and the dorito. Ciel's expression could not be read so Bill had to start the conversation.  
"So, you're into chess, aye" he smirked awkwardly towards Ciel. It was obviously an awkward situation.  
"Let's play a game, if you lose, tell me all you know about demons and leave this place, if I lose _which I won't_ then you can do whatever you want here." he said, thinking of a strategy as he studied Bill's personnel.  
"You have yourself a deal, Eyepatch!" he held out his hand and Ciel took it. A blue flame ignited over their hands. The flame was cool yet still had warmth. It didn't burn but Ciel flinched at the sight of such an oddity!

The chess game began with Bill going first. Ciel's hands still tingled from the fire but it didn't bother him. Nothing could bother him from a chess game... _well apart from Lizzie_. Bill's knight was the first piece to be taken. A smirk made its way onto the Master's face. _He was enjoying this.  
_ Sebastian came in with some Green Tea from China. He served it to them mid-game because he felt it would help them think, seeming as green tea has its remedies. He left and the two players continued. At one point Bill was very close to stealing Ciel's queen, yet the young boy outsmarted him and moved to a safer position.

A good half hour later Ciel landed his Bishop onto the board and whispered the words, _Checkmate_! It was over and he had won!  
"Well done Eyepatch, now ask away, a deal's a deal!" Mr Cipher retorted as he leaned back on the chair.  
"What is it like, In the dreamscape, Your own little pocket dimension?" he asked hiding the fact he was happy to win.  
"Okay, IT'S BORING!" he yelled and moaned as if he was a 8 year old.  
 _This man will drive me insane if he carries on like this!  
At least Sabastian isn't like this... at least.  
_


	2. Pinetree

**Hi, thank you all for the support you gave me with the first chapter. I will try to upload every Wednesday and Sunday! ~ Sophie**.

* * *

Sebastian escorted the dream demon out of the manor. They waved him off politely, including the servants. They had a reputation to maintain and that goes for everyone, as well as demons! Ciel was happy to see the man leave. They didn't show him the true Phantomhive welcome yet the chess game was interesting. The young master studied his opponents, finding ways he could win at his chess game of life by using them, by manipulating them to go by his orders. _It's always nice to have another demon on your side!_ The information Bill gave after the match was vital! Ciel found out what Sebastian was like before he was Sebastian. It slightly satisfied him, another book to go on a shelf in his mind!

~~3 weeks later~~

Bill was still in Ciel's head, to be honest, it was almost like mental torture. Every day, new information and references popped up wherever he went! His hand still tingled from the blue flame. At one point, he couldn't take Doritos seriously enough to even see people sell them. The worst thing of all happened... He made a friend.

There was a knock from the manor's large door. Sebastian went to answer it yet the visitor let themselves in. He heard quiet, sheepish footsteps down the main foyer toward the study - where the young master was. In haste, the butler sped up to the visitor getting his silver wear ready. To his surprise the visitor was roughly a 13/14 y/o boy with a pine tree baseball cap. He looked awestruck at the manor, with a book in his hands at all times. "Hello sir, what tea would you like today?" The butler said in his most kindest voice. The teenager jumped two feet off the ground in shock. "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled yet immediately after he turned around he stopped. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else who has tenancies to follow me!" Sebastian asked the boy why he was there yet to no prevail, he continued to gain information. "For a boy like you, you are certainly persistent!"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the boy yelled at him.  
"I called you persistent, it's, quite frankly, a normal word to use at a time like this!" he said, somehow surprised.  
"Bill, if you are possessing that man, STOP!"  
"No, I can assure you I'm not possessed!" the butler said.  
"Now, where's Ciel Phantomhive?" the boy asked.

The door slammed open and a boy, he looked around 14, was standing there. "Hello Sebastian...wait who are you?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised that he had a visitor. "I'm Dipper Pines, supernatural scavenger! I heard a curtain man called Bill Cipher visited, and I wanted to help you lot!"  
"I can assure you, we didn't need help!" Ciel said, Dipper looked back at him suspiciously.  
"Take off your eyepatch!" he ordered. "I need to know in case you've been possessed by Bill, IT'S NOT FUN!"  
"I'm sorry, I can't, it was a scar that has stayed with me for years! Every since the manor burned down I haven't taken it off!" Ciel retorted.  
"I can deal with injuries, but I need to see both your eyes in order to keep London safe!"  
"Wont you just need my left eye?" Ciel was fed up of arguing, No means No! "Sebastian, fetch us some tea so we can settle this debate!"  
"Yes my lord." the butler said whilst kneeling. Dipper was slightly unconfutable watching Sebastian, something just didn't feel right.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a day late, I was very busy yesterday! I deeply apologise! ***


End file.
